


Sweet dreams, Captain

by Thunderdogz



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Chess, M/M, Mutual Pining, Vulcans and their hand stuff you know the drill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderdogz/pseuds/Thunderdogz
Summary: He's beautiful, Jim thinks, watching as Spock contemplates the 3D chessboard before him. This is not the first time Jim has had this thought in the past hour they've been playing chess together, and it certainly will not be the last.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 6
Kudos: 141
Collections: LGBT Gift Exchange 2020





	Sweet dreams, Captain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butane_bloodstain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butane_bloodstain/gifts).



> Part of a discord gift exchange! Sorry this is a bit late T-T

_He's beautiful_ , Jim thinks, watching as Spock contemplates the 3D chessboard before him. This is not the first time Jim has had this thought in the past hour they've been playing chess together, and it certainly will not be the last.

Jim likes watching Spock when they play chess together. He likes the way he steeples his hands in front of his face, expression deathly serious, eyes laser focused on the pieces on front of him. Spock never takes his eyes off the board when he's considering a move, and that gives Jim plenty of time to watch and appreciate his stoic, beautiful friend's features. 

He's absolutely hopeless, he knows. 

\----- 

Spock considers the chessboard, but his mind is only partially focused on the game. In reality, most of his thoughts are about the golden man sitting across from him, waiting for him to make his move. 

How he wishes he could make a move. 

Kirk is so close, his hands spread out on either side of the chessboard, and Spock could so easily reach out and take those hands in his own. Kirk's got large hands, not slender and graceful like Spock's own, but rough and broad, calloused from years of him working on his family's farm in Iowa. 

Spock knows Kirk is watching him intently, that beautiful golden eyed gaze set upon Spock, considering. If Spock were to look up, he knows Kirk's expression would be one of gentle contemplation. Kirk wears that expression a lot around him. Spock wonders what he is thinking when he looks at him like that. 

\----- 

"Checkmate."

Spock's voice startles Jim out of his reverie. 

"Damnit," Jim laughs, lightheartedly. "You've bested me again, my friend." 

"Your mind was not entirely on the game, Captain." Spock replies, privately thinking that this is a rather hypocritical statement, considering he was not exactly focusing either. 

"Ah, well. It's been a long day." 

"You say that every time I beat you at a game, Captain." 

Jim laughs gently at this, looking away so that Spock doesn't see the overwhelming adoration that's probably written all over his face. 

"Shall we play another?" Spock asks.

"Absolutely. Can't have my reputation tarnished like this!" 

\----- 

Half an hour into their second game, Kirk falls asleep. He doesn't mean to, but the hour is late, and truthfully, it had been a rather long and stressful day. 

Spock looks up expectantly, waiting for Kirk to make his move on the board, only to find the captain leaning on his hand, eyes shut and mouth lax, his breathing even in sleep. 

Spock sighs. He should wake him up, make sure he does all the necessary pre- going to bed activities, but. The captain looks exhausted, and Spock knows that if his sleep is disrupted it will take him a long time to fall back asleep again.

What else his he to do? He gently lifts the captain out of his chair, careful not to jostle him awake, and carries him carefully to his quarters.

Spock lays Kirk softly onto his bed, makes sure he's in a comfortable sleeping position that won't give him any muscle pains in the morning, and pulls a blanket over his unconscious form. Before he can stop himself, he smoothes a hand gently over his dear friend's forehead, brushing Kirk's honey blonde hair out of his face. Spock's heart swells with love for this beautiful and brave and caring man, weary with the stress of being a starship captain. 

"Sleep well, Jim." He whispers to him, before commanding the computer to turn the lights to zero percent, and leaving his captain, his love, to rest for the night. 


End file.
